Adventures of the Bright Batz
by Steffie1
Summary: Join the misadventures of the Bright Batz as they try to become the best. My version of the Mega Man Legends 3 Prototype
1. Trouble in Paradise

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This story is an adaptation of what I want to happen in the Mega Man Legends 3 Prototype.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Adventures of the Bright Batz: Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise

Time: Early afternoon Place: Teomo City, Klickelan Island

Panic erupted throughout Teoma City when something unexpected had happened: a strange structure appeared out of nowhere in the sky and Reaverbots dropped out from it. While a few islands had the same problem, there were some islands where Reaverbots had left the Ruins and attacked the residents.

The reaverbots attacked anyone in sight; as if the entire city belonged to them and that the poor citizens had invaded their territory. Even the Diggers were nervous since many didn't have their weapons them. Who would have thought that Reaverbots would attack in the city, anyway?

One of the citizens that tried to get away from a Reaverbot that chased them was a young girl that had light pink hair. She wore a white-and-blue shirt, blue gloves, white-and-blue long stockings, and white boots that have blue soles. Her hair was styled into two ondango buns. She wore a blue a blue helmet biker helmet. The poor girl lost her footing and tripped. She fell hard on her face. She quickly got to her feet, but noticed that the reaverbot was right behind her and was ready to attack. She screamed for someone to help her.

The sound of thundering footsteps of someone running through the streets could be heard. The owner of the feet leaped against the wall of a building and dashed crossed until he was on the roof. The red-haired teenager bent his knees and made a mighty leap to where the pink-haired girl was. When he was just above the reaverbot, he kicked one foot below the Reaverbot's red eye and the other against the eye. The reaverbot exploded and Refractor shards trickled down onto the floor.

The red-haired teenager helps the girl up to her feet.  
"Are you alright?" the boy asked in a concerned tone.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, er..."  
"Barrett. And you're welcome, young lady."  
"My name's Bunny. Thanks, Barrett." the girl blushed and kissed her rescuer on his cheek. She turned around and ran off.

Barrett smiled as he stood on the same spot. It really felt great to help someone. He winced when he heard the sound of his Spotter clearing her throat over the transmitter. If he hadn't known better, it sounded as if she was jealous. He also heard the angry chattering of Tinker over the transmitter. He still didn't sound happy that Barrett left him to be with Aero and the rest of the Bright Batz as he tried to stop the Reaverbots.

"How is the situation? Is it bad?" Aero asked in a worried tone.  
"Ever since that object had appeared, it's been raining Reaverbots. They are attacking anything and anyone."  
"Don't they usually do that, though?"  
"Reaverbots only really attack because we invade their territory. Some would only attack if you attack them first." Barrett spoke in a tone that sounds a lot like that of a wise, old man.  
"Those reaverbots look quite vicious. Are you sure you don't need our help, Barrett?" Max asked over the transmitter while Pic and Grill could be heard agreeing with him.  
Barrett chuckled, which confused the Bright Batz.  
"Thanks, but I can handle it. They don't call me The Invincible Barre-Barrett for nothing, y'know."  
"Be careful, then. We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Aero whispered.  
"Yeah. We may have only known you for a week, yet it felt like we've known each other for much longer."

"Thanks, everyone. Now, let's stop these Reaverbots!" Barrett grinned as he rushed towards a large Reaverbot and kicked it with all his might.

What the secret behind the Reaverbots attacking Teoma City? How did Barrett turn The Bright Batz from the worst Rebel Rider gang to one of the best? What secrets does Barrett hold? Are they connected to the missing Barrel Caskett? Find out next time on Adventures of The Bright Batzs!

To be continued...

Next chapter: Barrett & Friends 


	2. Barrett & Friends

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This story is an adaptation of what I want to happen in the Mega Man Legends 3 Prototype.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Adventures of the Bright Batz: Chapter 2: Barrett & Friends

Time: Four days ago Place: Goodwin Residence. Teomo City, Klickelan Island

Aero Goodwin and her father Gonzo Goodwin sat quietly in the dining room as they had breakfast.  
"Thank you very much for the breakfast, Aero. It was delicious." Gonzo stated as he wiped his mouth with a serviette. Aero smiled back.  
"You're welcome, Dad. I'll even do the dishes." The pink-haired girl smiled broadly, as she took the dirty plates and glasses. The chief of police watched his daughter carefully.

"I know that I said it every single day for the past few days, but I don't want you to hang out with the Bright Batz." Gonzo spoke in a tone of authority. Aero stopped washing the dishes for a moment to glance at her father.  
"But why not, Dad? They're not bad, compared to the other Rebel Riders. They're actually quite nice. Barrett even does things like helping the other citizens of Teomo City when they're in need."  
"They might seem nice now, but it would change when they start doing more daring things."  
"Dad, they're not like that..." "Do you even know anything about the new leader of the Bright Batz?"  
"He doesn't really talk much about his past, even when we found him walking around in the streets like he was lost and confused. But, he's really nice and good-loo-er, I mean that he's quite good at riding his motorhorse."

The chief of police frowned when he noticed how his daughter to cover her blushing cheeks. She quickly changed the subject when she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Goodbye, Dad. I'll see you later." Aero waved goodbye and rushed out of the door.

*Much later*

Aero jogged through the streets of Teomo City as she tried to arrive at the Bright Batz's hangout in time. She waved at Pic Holie as she jogged passed him. He was holding something that looked like old boots and what looked like an old gun. She noticed some strange little children that were yellow-and-blue that carried some boxes.  
"I wonder whose mascots they are. Hmm, maybe we should also have one."

Aero finally arrived at the hangout. Grill Pitmaster was busy trying to build something from the parts Pic had given him yesterday, but it was just useless junk. Her ruby-red eyes turned to look at the big pile of garbage that Pic had found around town and had given to Grill to try to make something. Max was busy writing something. Aero groaned inwardly. Is he going to order something again via mail?  
"Hi, guys!" Aero greeted cheerfully.  
"Hey, Aero!" the members of the Bright Batz greeted her.  
"I know Pic's looking for things around town, but where's Barrett?"

Max sighed as turned around to face the girl.  
"He said that he wanted to go explore the ruins."  
"Wait, without a Spotter?" Aero asked in panic. She quickly sat down in front of the Spotter equipment that Grill had made, which was in the far corner of the hangout. She fiddled around as static filled her ears.

"Barrett, can you hear me?" Aero asked as she tried to tune the frequency so that she could hear him.  
"I can hear you fine, Aero. Tell me what you can see on the radar." Barrett's voice could be heard.  
"Okay, there are some Reaverbot signatures and another strange signature there. I never had seen it before."  
"Thanks Aero, I will keep an eye out for anything strange."

While Barrett was busy running through the ruins, Pic had returned from his scouting and had given Grill a pair of boots and a gun. The mechanic had accepted and tried to see what he could do with it. "Aero, can you see anything strange?"  
"Not really. Why?"  
"I keep having a feeling that those Reaverbot eyes on the walls are watching my every move. I also could ve sworn that some of the Reaverbots seem to be fleeing from something. For a moment, I heard something that sounded like a heartbeat. It was extremely loud and seems to have come from the core of the planet."  
"Maybe it's because that ruin is so quiet and all noises made you jumpy? Maybe your heartbeat sounds so loud in your audios?" Aero suggested cheerfully.

The red-haired Digger didn't respond at all, as he dashed through the ruins. Aero, since she was his Spotter, sat quietly, and kept an eye out for anything unusual. By the looks of the Spotter equipment, Barret would find the refractor soon. She noticed a strange signature that was close to where Barrett. She could see that the red-haired teenager had approached it.

"Barrett, please be careful." Aero begged.  
"I'm fine, Aero. I sure hope that this little guy is."  
"Barrett, what do you mean?"  
"I'm coming back to the hangout. I'll explain everything there."

*Much later*

Aero and the other Bright Batz waited anxiously for their leader/ educator to come back from the ruins. When he finally arrived, he was holding a ferret in his arms.  
"Poor little guy. I guess he somehow sneaked into the ruins and didn't know how to get back out." Barrett spoke in a gentle tone. The little ferret looked tired and his fur a bit scruffy, but seems fine otherwise.

"Hey, is that a belt with a Reaverbot eye around its waist?" Grill asked as he pointed at the ferret's body.  
"Hmm, looks like it is."  
"Should we keep it and make it our mascot?" Aero suggested.  
"Maybe we will, but we must first give it some food." Barrett explained as he went to find something in the fridge. The creature ate the morsel with eagerness.

Aero, Max, Grill, Pic and Barrett watched the ferret as it looked up and begged for more food.  
"Aww, it's so cute. Do you think it's a roobt or an actual animal?" Aero asked as it accepted a morsel from her.  
"It felt quite warm and the fur felt quite real. I guess it is an actual ferret." Barrett explained as the creature rested on his lap.  
"What should we call 'im?" Pic asked the older members of the Bright Batz. They looked at one another.  
"Er...we'll name him something when the time comes." Max shrugged.

The red-haired teenager noticed a pair of red boots and an arm gun that was on the table.  
"Grill, did you invent these? They're well made." "Yes, I have. Here, I'll show you." Grill smiled in pride as he got up and gave the leader the boots and gun.

Grill explained with pride as the red-haired studied his inventions. If they had paid attention, they would have noticed that the ferret had woken up from his sleep and looked quite interested at the items.  
"I called these boots the Volcanic Leggings. They allow you perform a jumping kick that would be like a flame. This gun is called a Burst Spreader, which can fire a spread shot. You can test them out to see if they work properly."  
"Thanks. I will test them out soon."

To everyone's surprise, someone knocked on the door. Pic quickly got up and opened the door. Greeting him was a teenage girl that wore Rebel Rider gear. She had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a red long-sleeve tank top with black neck, red gloves with black cuffs, white shorts, yellow belt, red knee-length socks and white boots. Her eyes were a mint green.  
"Hello there, Bright Batz. I'm Nicki, a member from one of the Rebel Rider gangs. Tonight we'll be having a Motorhorse racing contest against the leaders of each Rebel Rider gang. The winner and his gang will be declared the best of the Rebel Riders. See you then."

"How did she know where our hangout is?" Max asked in a nervous voice.  
"It doesn't matter. We must win the race and show them that we're the best." Barrett loudly declared as he punched his fist into his palm.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: Late-Night Race 


	3. Late-Night Race

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This story is an adaptation of what I want to happen in the Mega Man Legends 3 Prototype.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Adventures of the Bright Batz: Chapter 3 Late-Night Race

Time: Late at night, four days ago Place: Streets of Teomo City, Klickelan Island

Thanks to Max and Barrett giving the members of the Bright Batz a lift on their Motorhorses, the team had finally arrived at one of the quietest backstreets of the entire city. When they arrived, they were a bit surprised to see many Rebel Rider teams. They were busy shouting encouraging words to their leaders, while the leaders made sure that their ride was in tip-top shape. Their new mascot made some chittering noise when Barrett moved him from his resting spot, the redhaired teen's shoulder, onto the floor next to Barrett's feet. How the ferret managed to hang on without falling off was a great mystery.

"Whoa, I didn't expect so many teams to be here." Pic gasped in awe as he noticed the huge crowd. "Well, this is a Motorhorse racing contest, right?" Aero shrugged her shoulders.  
"Barrett, are you sure that you are ready to win the race?" Max asked the educator of his team as he leaned against the red Motorhorse. "I wouldn't know unless I try, Max." Barrett grinned as he did some warmup stretches. The brunette huffed as he pretended to blow an imaginery strand of air out of his face.

"As founder and the official leader of this team, I suggest that I should race instead of you." Max grinned as he puffed his chest out in pride.  
"Max, are ya sure you wanna race against these leaders, especially Bullbreath of the Roast Beefs?" Pic whispered in Max's ear as he pointed his thumb at the giant figure that stood several feet away from the group. The entire Bright Batz team turned to the person that the information gatherer had pointed at.

"Wait, isn't his team one of the toughest Rebel Riders in Teomo City?" Aero asked her teammates. Max suddenly looked extremely pale.  
"...I think that it's best for Barrett to race against these guys." Max spoke in a whisper.

"All leaders must be at the starting line and have their Motorhorse already running." an attractive Rebel Rider called out. Several leaders pushed their Motorhorses to the starting line. A certain ferret tried to climb back onto Barrett, but the educator picked him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him in Grill's arms.  
"Sorry little guy, I don't want you to fall off if I go too fast." Barrett explained as his patted the mascot's head. The little creature replied by making a sad chittering sound. Bullbreath snorted in disgust at the sickening display of affection.

The leaders of each Rebel Rider revved the engines of their Motorhorse. Several of them took a quick glance to check their competition, but didn't do anything otherwise. The was loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood, but the citizens knew better than to order them to stop causing such a racket.  
"Leaders, are you ready?", Nicki asked, "First one to drive three laps around this street and arrive at the starting line first would be declared the best Rebel Rider, along with their team. Okay...one your marks, get set...go!"

Motorhorses roared as they raced through the street. Barrett cried out in surprise when a Leader used their Motorhorse to ram against his against the side, which nearly made him fall off. The redhead responded by pretending to do the same, but took their place the moment they tried to get out of his way.  
"Ha! This is just like chess: you make be smart and think carefully before planning to make your next move. It's a good thing that it's my favourite game." The educator of the Bright Batz chuckled in glee as he sped away.

Minutes went by and quite a few Leaders were out of the race. Either it was because they were knocked off, their Motorhorse suddenly died on them or too badly damaged. There were only three left in the race: Barrett, Bullbreath and an unknown leader. The three were determined to win, especially since their teams were cheering for them to win. The others booed, hissed and wished that they would break a leg. As Bullbreath and Barrett did the third lap, they drove neck-to-neck. While one nearly got a bit further than their rival, the other would catch up.

Both Motorhorses whizzed passed Nicki as she stood by the line.  
"And the winner is...Bullbreath of the Roast Beefs and Barrett of the Bright Batz?!" the blonde gasped in surprise.

Except for the sound of a cricket chirping, silence filled the air as the teams stared at Barrett and his teammates. Bullbreath's entire body became crimson red as anger bubbled from within.  
"How could I tie with such losers?!" the blonde snarled as he jabbed his index finger into the redhead's chest.  
"Hey, show some more respect! Besides, it was fair and square!" Barrett huffed as he slapped the hand away. Bullbreath was about to grab the shorter teen and beat him up, but one of his teammates suggested that they should go home.

"Okay Barry, I want a rematch! Tomorrow on this street, we shall see who is the best!" Bullbreath snorted hot steam out of his nose in anger. He leaped onto his Motorhorse and drove off. The other teams decided to leave as well.

"...He should at least have the decency to remember my name is actually Barrett..." The educator of the Bright Batz piped up.

To Be Continued...

Next story: One Bullheaded Rival 


	4. One Bullheaded Rival

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This story is an adaptation of what I want to happen in the Mega Man Legends 3 Prototype.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Adventures of the Bright Batz: Chapter 4 One Bullheaded Rival

Time: The next day (three days ago)  
Place: Streets of Teomo City, Klickelan Island

Despite protests from the other members of the Bright Batz, Barrett had decided to have the rematch against Bullbreath, the leader of the Roast Beefs. The teen decided to equip his Volcanic Leggings and Burst Spreader. After he had arrived at the spot, he leapt off his Motorhorse. As he noticed that the leader didn't arrive yet, his eyes darted around to check out whether it's a trap. "Guess he's not coming after all..." Barrett pondered out loud. As if to prove him wrong, he heard the sound of a Motorhorse revving behind him. It was the large teenager, Bullbreath.  
"Well well, I am surprised that you actually showed up. Many would rather hide away with their tails between their legs."  
"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Barrett asked in a confused tone.

Without warning, Bullbreath suddenly tried to drive over Barrett. The redhead leaped out of the way in time. As he leapt out of the way, a bright flame enveloped his body. The teen allowed himself to fall a bit before he dashed into the air and grabbed hold of his Motorhorse's seat with his hands. Using it as a springboard, Barrett leapt at Bullbreath. He grabbed his knees and pulled them towards his chin as he did a somersault through the air. Just when he was right above the Motorhorse of his rival, Barrett uncurled himself and kicked with all his strength. A large dent appeared where the Motorhorse was kicked.

Annoyed that his vehcile was badly damaged, Bullbreath decided to retreat.  
"Peh, all you're doing is ruining my paintjob. See ya, sucker." Bullbreath grunted in annoyance as he sped away. Confused at the quick retreat, Barrett decided to dash back to the hangout.

*Meanwhile, Teomo City police station*

"But, he couldn't have disappeared off the face of the planet!" Roll Caskett shouted in frustration at the police officer in front of her. Gonzo Goodwin didn't say anything as he stood next to his officer.  
"I'm sorry Miss Caskett, but we couldn't find Professor Barrell Caskett anywhere. We even asked the police force from other islands to keep an eye out, but to no avail."  
"...This is just so strange...Gramps said he wanted to explore the ruins of this island for a couple of days while Verner Von Bluecher had to deal with a few things. But, it's been four days and I didn't hear anything from him." Roll sounded as if she was close to tears.

Not wanting the poor girl to cry, Goodwin decided to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sure that we shall find your grandfather. I have a funny feeling that your grandfather being missing is something to do with one of the Rebel Riders..."  
"Wait, are you saying that a Rebel Rider group had kidnapped my grandfather for a ransom?" Roll asked in a dubious tone.  
"Not just any group; it's the group called the Bright Batz. They're actually the weakest of the gangs, but they seem to be becoming stronger ever since their new leader, Barrett, had shown them how to be better. I wouldn't be surprised that this Barrett decided to kidnap your grandfather and would demand a ransom when you're desperate enough to agree to anything."  
"...What should I do? I don't want to lose my Gramps as well..."  
"I have an idea, Miss Roll..."

*Much later*

Max, Aero, Pic and Barrett lazed around in their hangout while Grill was fiddling around with some objects that Pic had found earlier that day as he tried to figure out what he could invent with those parts. Barrett noticed that the ferret that was on his shoulder seems extremely interested in what the mechanic was doing. Without warning, the little critter jumped off of the redhaired boy's shoulder and leaped onto one of Max's action figures and pulled its head off with its tiny arms. The mascot leaped back onto Barrett's shoulder and then leaped towards Grill. The ferret chattered as he offered the mechanic the figurine's head.  
"Thanks little guy, that might just be what I need for my latest invention."

While the other Bright Batz were impressed and pleased about the displayed intelligence of the ferret, a certain brunett was not.  
"Hey, that's a one-of-a-kind Steel Prince figurine! Give that back!" Max snapped in anger as he lifted the ferret up by the scruff of his neck. As swiftly as he could, Barrett got onto his feet and grabbed Max's wrist.  
"Calm down Max. It's just a figurine!"  
"An extremely expensive one at that!"  
"I'm sure he meant no harm. He's only trying to help Grill."  
"Hmph." Max huffed in annoyance. He placed the ferret into Barrett's hands and sat down on his chair. He gave the little critter a dirty look, while it chattered angrilly in response.

The silence stenched the air until Aero finally spoke up.  
"Hey, I now know what to call the little guy! Let's call him Tinker!" "That's a good time, Aero. I like it."  
"Thank you, Barrett." the pink-haired girl blushed.  
"Hmm, are you okay?" the redhaired asked.  
"Oh, I'm fine. Hey, can I ask you a favour?"  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Could you please take me around the city tomorrow? It's been a long time since I actually explored the city and I thought it would be nice...if you could be...well, my chauffer?"

"No problem. It's a date!" Barrett smiled. He didn't even notice how the girl's face became beet-red.

To Be Continued...

Next chapter: Take Me Somewhere - Barrett the Chauffer 


	5. Take Me Somewhere - Barrett the Chauffer

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This story is an adaptation of what I want to happen in the Mega Man Legends 3 Prototype.

Notes: I personally found this chapter to be boring. It will be more exciting next chapter.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Adventures of the Bright Batz: Chapter 5 Take Me Somewhere - Barrett the Chauffer

*The next morning, Goodwin residence*

Aero quietly stood in front of her vanity mirror as she studied her reflection. "Hmm, should I do something with my hair?" the pinkhaired girl pondered aloud as she ran her fingers through it. She shook her head in defeat.  
"But, what if Barrett doesn't like my new hairdo? Hmm...I know, maybe I should put some make-up on!" the Spotter smiled proudly to herself as she quickly scratched through her drawers and pulled out her make-up kit. She grinned when she noticed the pale pink lip-gloss. She carefully coloured her lips and pursed them together. Satisfied, she decided to scratch through her make-up kit until she found nail polish that was the same shade as her hair. She painted her nails with careful precision to make sure that she will not smudge them. Everything had to be perfect for the date she will have with Barrett later that day.

*Later, Goodwin living room*

"Goodbye, Dad. I'm going out." Aero called out to her father as she was about to open the front door.  
"And where are you going, Aero?" Gonzo called out from his armchair. Although it sounded friendly, the pink-haired Spotter could sense the hint of suspicion and dread in it.  
"Exploring Teoma City with a friend of mine." Aero shrugged in response.  
"I hope it's not one of those Bright Batz boys."  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but it is."  
"Aero, you know that I don't support you hanging out with any of those Rebel Riders. It's bad enough that you dyed you hair pink out of rebellion!"  
"Dad, the Bright Batz aren't that bad. They never attacked anyone or committed any crimes, besides being Rebel Riders. Besides, meeting Barrett had been the best thing that happened in my life."

Gonzo's blood boiled. He jumped from his armchair and stomped towards his daughter.  
"Is this Barrett your boyfriend?"  
"Not yet, but we'll soon be."  
"I don't believe that it's such a good idea."  
"But, why not? Barrett's a cool guy. He's the best thing that had happened to the team."  
"Aero, how much do you know about this guy?"  
"Everything that I need to know about him."  
"How old is he?"  
"He told me that he's fifteen years old."  
"Fair enough. What are his hobbies?"  
"He said that he's quite an expert when it comes to Digging. In fact, he can quotes paragraphs from the books Professor Caskett had written as if he had written them himself. He likes playing chess too."  
"What is his surname?"  
"Erm, I never asked him." Aero muttered sheepishly as she made circular motions with the toe of her foot.  
"You don't his surname? How could you not? This boy could actually be a dangerous criminal, or even an air pirate, yet you don't know! He might even be lying about his name to you!"

Aero felt her cheeks burn hot from anger.  
"He's not lying! He's a decent guy. He's a cool guy. He may sometimes be a bit strange when he acts old-fashioned, but he's a wonderful guy! You're just can't accept that I'm no longer your little girl!" the Spotter stormed out of the house and hurried towards the hideout.

*Later*

Aero quietly sat in front of the hideout as she waited for Barrett to pick her up. Despite greeting them, she had avoided the rest of the Bright Batz the entire time she was there. She was afraid that she would burst into tears in front of them if they asked why her face was so red...

Moments later, Barrett had finally arrived on his Motor Horse. The Spotter climbed up and wrapped her arms around her date's waist.  
"Hey there, Aero. Sorry that I'm late.", Barrett grinned, "Are you ready?"  
"I'm ready."  
"Hold on tight, then. We're hitting the road."

As the pseudo-leader of the Bright Batz drove through Teoma City, Barrett and Aero noticed that seem to be a few police officers on the road. The redhead would try his best to sneak past them. After he was satisfied that the coast is clear, he stopped his Motor Horse and turned his attention to his passenger.  
"Is something wrong? You seem glum today."  
"It's so unfair. My father and I had another argument today."  
"What about?"  
"The same thing we're always fighting about. It's unfair." "He's only doing it because he cares about you, Aero."  
"...I'm feeling hungry. Instead of exploring the city, how about we go to that new stand GyroBon? Their gyros are gigantic and fantastic."

*Later*

Barrett raced towards the GyroBon stand while he tried to avoid being spotted by the officers. To the disappointment of both members of the Bright Batz, the stand had a giant closed sign on.  
"...I guess that it's a public holiday then. How about we go and visit the park?" Aero sighed in defeat for a moment. She quickly switched her mood to appear more perky.

*Later, the park*

Aero and Barrett lazed on the soft grass of the park as they admired the beautiful view of the island.  
"Pity that we don't have a picnic basket or any food." the pink-haired girl sighed in disappointment.  
"Don't worry about it. It's not everyday that we get to sit down and have a nice view of the island." the redhead grinned.  
"That's true. Hey Barrett, can I ask you something?"  
"You can. What is it?" the Digger asked. His tone sounded suspicious.  
"Could you please tell me your surname?"  
"...I'm sorry, but I can't."  
"But why not?"  
"I don't see why anyone needs to know it as it's not important."  
"But, why not?"  
"...my surname is Smith. Barrett Smith sounds terrible, right?"  
"It's not as bad as Aero Goodwin. So, you were embarrassed about your surname this entire time. To think I almost believed my dad and thought that you were trying to hide something from me."  
"...Let's go. It's late and I bet your father's worried about you."

*Meanwhile, Teoma City police headquarters.*

"It's finally complete, Mr. Goodwin." Roll stated as she gestured at the mecha behind her.  
"Thank you, Roll, it's perfect. Just what I need to stop those Bright Batz and to finally rescue your grandfather from them."

To Be Continued...

Next chapter: Operation Anti-Riders 


End file.
